Sweetie Belle/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Sweetie Belle's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Sweetie Belle ID S6E4.png|Unicorn, On Your Marks Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png|Blank flank, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Younger Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png|Five years old, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Micro-Series issue 3 baby Sweetie Belle.png|Infant, Adult Sweetie Belle ID S9E22.png|Adult, Growing Up is Hard to Do Alternate forms Sweetie Belle Earth pony ID S1E17.png|Earth pony, Stare Master Sweetie Belle zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Sweetie Belle seapony ID S8E6.png|Seapony, Surf and/or Turf Sweetie Belle Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png|Half-pony form, Equestria Girls merchandise Comic issue 4 Crystal Pony Sweetie Belle.png|Crystal Pony, Comic issue 78 Merry-go-round Sweetie Belle.png|Merry-go-round pony, Friends Forever issue 28 Skeleton Sweetie Belle.png|See-through, Sweetie Belle Alicorn ID Gameloft.png|Alicorn pony, My Little Pony (mobile game) Outfits Sweetie Belle Show Stoppers outfit ID S01E18.png|Talent contest outfit, The Show Stoppers Sweetie Belle vampire ID S2E04.png|Vampire costume, Luna Eclipsed Sweetie Belle fancy dress ID S2E5.png|Fancy dress, Sisterhooves Social Sweetie Belle peacock dress ID S2E23.png|Peacock dress, Ponyville Confidential Sweetie Belle flower filly ID S2E26.png|Flower filly outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Sweetie Belle little piggy costume ID S3E4.png|Little piggy costume, One Bad Apple Sweetie Belle luster dust ID S3E4.png|Covered in luster dust, One Bad Apple Sweetie Belle as young Rarity ID S3E5.png|Young Rarity disguise, Magic Duel Sweetie Belle small-town chic ID S4E13.png|"Small-town chic", Simple Ways Sweetie Belle in disguise ID S4E15.png|Disguise, Twilight Time Sweetie Belle school play costume ID S4E19.png|School play costume, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie Belle dream dress ID S4E19.png|Award ceremony dress, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie Belle Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Sweetie Belle Marie Antoinette costume ID S5E20.png|Marie Antoinette costume, Scare Master Sweetie Belle square dancing outfit ID S6E4.png|Square dancing outfit, On Your Marks Sweetie Belle Filly Guide ID S6E15.png|Filly Guide uniform, 28 Pranks Later Sweetie Belle sheep costume ID S7E6.png|Sheep costume, Forever Filly Sweetie Belle egg costume ID S7E6.png|Egg costume, Forever Filly Sweetie Belle caterpillar costume ID S7E6.png|Caterpillar costume, Forever Filly Sweetie Belle tadpole costume ID S7E6.png|Tadpole costume, Forever Filly Sweetie Belle flowerbud costume ID S7E6.png|Flowerbud costume, Forever Filly Sweetie Belle Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sweetie Belle CHS Musical Showcase costume ID EG2.png|CHS Musical Showcase costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Cutie Mark Crusaders looking disappointed CYOE10.png|Coal miner costume, Happily Ever After Party Comic issue 15 Superhero Sweetie Belle.png|Superhero outfit, Comic issue 71 Sweetie Belle as Larry Fine.png|Larry Fine costume, Micro-Series issue 7 Sweetie Belle bear costume.png|Goldilocks and the Three Bears costume, Micro-Series issue 7 Sweetie Belle giraffe costume.png|Giraffe costume, Friends Forever issue 2 Astronaut Sweetie Belle.png|Astronaut, Friends Forever issue 2 Figure skater Sweetie Belle.png|Figure skater, Friends Forever issue 2 Football player Sweetie Belle.png|Football player, Friends Forever issue 2 Lion tamer Sweetie Belle.png|Lion tamer, Friends Forever issue 2 Trapeze artist Sweetie Belle.png|Trapeze artist, Friends Forever issue 2 Firefighter Sweetie Belle.png|Firefighter, Friends Forever issue 2 Sci-fi captain Sweetie Belle.png|Sci-fi captain, Friends Forever issue 2 Power Ranger Sweetie Belle.png|"White Pony" Power Ranger, Friends Forever issue 2 Sweetie Bot.png|Sweetie Bot, Friends Forever issue 2 Detective Sweetie Belle.png|Police detective, Friends Forever issue 20 Kaylee Frye Sweetie Belle.png|Kaylee Frye costume, Ponyville Mysteries issue 1 Detective Sweetie Belle.png|Detective outfit, Ponyville Mysteries issue 1 Candy striper Sweetie Belle.png|Candy striper uniform, Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 Sweetie Belle sneak outfit.png|Sneak outfit, Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 Sweetie Belle spa robe.png|Spa robe and towel, Sweetie Belle pajamas ID EGHS.png|Pajamas, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Sweetie Belle ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Cutie marks Sweetie Belle cutie mark crop S5E18.png|Musical note inside a star on a red, pink, and purple shield (as of Crusaders of the Lost Mark) Sweetie Belle janitor cutie mark ID S5E4.png|Broom and water bucket (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Sweetie Belle heart cutie mark crop.png|Pink heart and four purple stars (in some merchandise and promotional material) Category:Character overview pages